bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūnosuke Akatsura
Ryūnosuke Akatsura (隆之介赤面, Akatsura Ryuunosuke) or just simply known by the name of Ryū (龍, Ryuu) Appearance Ryū is portrayed as a slim yet muscular, tall, young man with short black hair and commonly well-dressed. Easily identified by his trademark straw hat that he rarely takes off and a scar underneath his left eye that has two stitches. His standard attire consist of a untucked red dress shirt that is only buttoned up 3/5 of the way with a loosened black tie and long-sleeves that are rolled up just below his elbows. He also wears loose and long black trousers with each pants leg being rolled up his shins. He also wears traditional waraji sandals without the common white tabi and a black wristband on his left hands and white bangle on top of it. Due to his position as family, Ryū will commonly dress in a attire with a professional motif upon formal meetings. Though it may vary from time to time he almost always wears a black, single-breasted suit with a black tie and a red long-sleeved, buttoned shirt without pinstripes and traditional waraji without the common white tabi. On top of his suit he wears a highly decorated dress coat. Personality History Equipment Jingi (仁義; Literally meaning "Justice & Duty") Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power *'Naginatajutsu Master': Expert Swordsmanship Specialist Shukuchi (縮地; Literally meaning "Reduced Earth") Novice Kidō Knowledge Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, Literally meaning "Single Bone") *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, Literally meaning "Double Bone") Shunkō (瞬閧, Literally meaning "Flash Cry") Immense Strength Immense Endurance & Durability Keen Intellect Highly Perceptive Combatant Zanpakutō Yaburyoku no Taijin (破力の大人; Literally meaning "Shattering Strength of a Giant") is the name of Ryū's Zanpakutō. In its sealed state it manifest itself as a Naginata called a bisentō. It posses striped pole with the stripes being red and a yellowish gold and ending in a spherical edge, and a curved, large blade attached to the pole via a golden part, decorated by what looks like a Japanese dragon, with a thin part of it protruding on the blade itself. The size of it is massive most likely due to Ryū vast spiritual energy reserve. *'Shikai' Activated by the release command Decimate (間引き. mabiki) :Shikai Special Ability: When in Shikai Ryū is granted the ability crack any known substance. This is done by the generation of massive vibrations, or shock waves, which can travel and be generated through virtually any medium, including the earth, water, or even in the air and touchable spiritual pressure. His half-brother has explained that these powerful vibrations are created by Ryū releasing reiatsu-enhanced kinetic energy through his body or any other medium towards a single point. These vibrations literally crack the medium is goes through even if it something like air, hence the reason why Ryū is said to be capable of cracking any known substance. He is well capable of controlling the magnitude of these shock waves and the point of impact. These shock waves aren't just a powerful offensively they are also a extremely useful and powerful defense, as they able to destroy, halt or disrupt almost any attacks that sent towards Ryū. Despite the fact that he is capable of using his bisentō when in Shikai, Ryū rarely uses it in combination with his Shikai special ability but in its place his master hand-to-hand combat skills. :*'Tenchi Kōkan' (天地交換; Literally meaning "Heaven & Earth Switching") Sorei Sorei (祖霊; Lit. "Collective of Ancestral Spirits Which Have Lost Their Individualities") Personal Guard Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:King Cartman Category:Akatsura Clan